Invasion of The Dark Super Sayain
by Joe Hobo
Summary: Whats this Goku's Back? 18 years later... Goku:Who are you?Jordan: The Name is Jordan... Jordan? who's this Jordan person ALL will be Revealed!REVIEW The STORY!
1. Goku's Back

**The Invasion of the Dark Super Saiyan **

**I Do NOT own any DBZ Character.**

* * *

Life was clam and easy after the victory over Omega Shenron. After the battle Vegeta when off to Train. Chi-Chi was upset but soon got over it everyone was finally setting down and so began Peace on Earth once again.

2 Years Later

One day has Trunks was sitting on the couch playing around with the Dragon Radar and clicking it knowing that the dragon balls wouldn't appear. As Trunks sighs with boredom.

Trunks: Man there's noting to do now

Since Trunks Quit his job at capsule Corp he decided that he would do more with this life then work there. But suddenly Trunks notice that the Dragon Radar had started to beep.

Trunks: Huh? What the! Is that a DRAGON BALL!!?

Has he Suddenly Jumps from the couch and goes and finds his Mother.

Trunks: MOM MOM

Bulma: What dear can't you see that I am busy at the moment?

Trunks: Uh I think the Dragon Rader is Broken!

Bulma; huh? What do you mean Broken?

Trunks: Well while I was Clicking the Rader Begin to Beep see look. As he gave the Dragon Radar to his mother then she took a look has soon as she seen the Glowing circle her eyes widened and she Screamed

Bulma: OMG THE DRAGON BALLS ARE BACK?

Then Vegeta walked in

Vegeta: What's all the Wracked Women?

Bulma: Vegeta I think that the Dragon Balls Are Back!

Vegeta: What! Women how the hell would you know this?

Bulma: Hello I did INVENT the Dragon Radar

Vegeta: Gah Whatever. What does this mean then!

Bulma: That means that the Dragon is back and that the Dragon Balls have been purified.

Then Suddenly a Figure Warped Right in front of Bulma and Vegeta

Bulma: AHHH

Vegeta: WHO THE!

?????: Hey Guys

As the light vanishes they see a Warrior with Black Spiky Hair an Orange Gi Outfit and a Huge Grin

Bulma/Trunks: GOKU!

Vegeta: KAKAROT!!

Goku: Hey Guys how's it hanging

Vegeta: Ka-Kakarot your back

In mind Vegeta was glad Goku was back since he left he was a little down because he had lost the best sparing partner he had.

Goku: Yeah and here to Stay

Vegeta: Kakarot you're an adult again!!!

Goku: Yeah I was turned back while I was with Shenron. Ohh and uh Bulma!

Bulma: Yeah Goku?

Goku: Can we eat

Bulma just laugh and said

Bulma: Sure Goku Sure

Has Bulma was into the kitchen and puts the Stove on and starts to cook Vegeta was still talking to Vegeta

Vegeta: Hey Kakarot Spar with me

Goku: Sure

10 Minutes later

* * *

Goku Walks into Capsule corp. and Sits down at the table and began to eat.

(5 minutes later)

* * *

Goku finishing his tenth bowel of rice.

Goku: More please

Vegeta: Kakarot you pig!

Goku: ooooh Pig!? Where?

As Goku looks around for the Pig Vegeta starts to get very angry then he yell.

Vegeta: I DIDN'T SAY THERE WAS A PIG HERE TO EAT I SAID YOU'RE THE PIG!!!!!!

Goku: Ohhh I'm a Pig?

As Goku look surprise Vegeta got so angry he left the room and headed to his gravity Chamber to train.

Goku: Ohhh I am full Thanks Bulma that was tasty

Then Goku flew out and headed for home after these two years instead of some threat trying to destroy earth he'll now have to face the biggest threat of his life " CHI-CHI"...

(Minutes later)

* * *

Walks In

Goku: Hey Chi-Chi I'm Home!

Chi-Chi suddenly looks and see's Goku then instantly runs and hugs Goku

Chi-Chi: Oh Goku I missed you

Goku: I know chi-chi I know. And I am not going anywhere.

Chi-Chi: YOU'RE RIGHT THAT YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!

Goku suddenly Winced at his wife's yelling has gohan and Goten where peeking threw the door

* * *

.What new Dangers will arise. And Look Goku is Back yay.

(Joe): Man Chi-chi is Crazy

Chi-Chi: WHAT WAS THAT

(Joe): Uh Nothing... anyways review


	2. a New Ally

A New Ally?

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ Character but I do Own Jordan and Gochi

New Characters will arise later in my story so watch out for them.

* * *

**18 Years Later**

Life was pretty clam and easy for the Z-Fighters since there hasn't been an evil threat for a long time. Then one day as Goku finished sparring with Vegeta he had began to sense a life form coming into earth's atmosphere.

Goku: hey Vegeta Do you Sensed that?

Vegeta: yeah I do

Goku: Let's go check it out ok.

Vegeta: Fine whatever lets go

Then Goku and Vegeta headed off where the life form he had sensed was.

Then Seconds later a ship crashed into the ground and while Goku and them where on the way a Person with Black hair it was spiky as his hair pointed out in every direction and he was wearing a white shirt with a blue vest and had a black belt with blue pants. As this mysterious warrior climbs out of his ship he look around the landscape of earth he look amazed then said.

??????: So this is Earth, humph not bad I guess.

Then all of a sudden Goku and Vegeta appeared and look towards the mysterious warrior.

Goku walks up to the warrior and asked

Goku: Ah who are you?

The mysterious warrior still was looking at the lands slowly turn and said.

?????: my name is Jordan 

Goku: Nice to meet you Jordan my name is Goku and may I ask why have you come to Earth?

Jordan: I came to find you Goku I have heard of the Stories of the enemies you have faced and I was hoping you and I could have a one on one Match.

Goku looking a bit confused

Goku: Why would you want to fight me?

Jordan: I want to know if you're as strong as the stories say you are.

Goku: Course I am strong but I really don't want to fight you for just that reason alone! hmm

After a few seconds Goku got an idea

Goku: I know. Why not wait until the World Tournament it's only in a few weeks.

Jordan: Sure why not I could use a little rest anyways.

Vegeta: Kakarot why not just end this punk's misery right now.

Goku: Because Vegeta if we go to the tournament we'll get to see how good he actually is.

Vegeta: Well why I do it for you then.

(Begins to power up)

Goku: Vegeta Stop! Wait until the world tournament ok.

Vegeta: Whatever

Flies off in the direction of west city.

Goku then sighs then turned towards Jordan once again.

Goku: So Jordan where will you be staying?

Jordan: in my Ship

Goku then thinks and comes up with an idea

Goku: I know how about you come back to my place and meet my family there's enough room for all of us.

Jordan: Hmm sounds great

Goku: ok let's go

Then Goku and Jordan flew off towards Goku's home

Minutes later

Goku: Home sweet home

Chi Chi: Goku is that you

Goku: yes Chi Chi oh I um brought back a friend with me.

As Jordan walked in he stood beside Goku then Chi Chi noticed

Chi Chi: Who is this?

Goku: His name is Jordan and he'll be staying with us for a few weeks

Chi Chi: Oh is that right!

Goku: Well yeah besides he has no place to stay

Has Goku finished his sentenced Chi Chi started to yell at Goku

Chi Chi: What do you THINK were running here a SHELTER?

Has Goku winces at his wife's yelling and trying to clam her down Jordan was just staring in disbelief on how anyone can be this upset.

Goku: But Chi Chi it's only one more person

Chi Chi: I don't Care

Goku: Please Chi Chi

After some begging Chi Chi finally agreed to let Jordan stay.

Chi Chi: Oh all right BUT he better not cause us any trouble for us.

Goku: Oh he won't right Jordan

With a smile on Goku's face he turns to Jordan and waited for his answer.

Jordan: Don't worry I won't.

Chi Chi: Good

Goku: So Chi Chi when is dinner I am starving.

Chi Chi: Goku your always hungry anyhow it is almost ready why don't you go and show Jordan where he will be staying by the time your done dinner should be done.

Goku: Great lets go Jordan

As Goku Turn and left it took a few seconds and then when Goku found the Room he turns and said.

Goku: this is the room your be staying in. This was my youngest son's room but you can use it.

Jordan: Your youngest son?

Goku: Yeah his name is Goten and my oldest son's name is Gohan. There be here torrorrow morning.

Jordan: Hmm can't wait.

Chi Chi: DINNER'S READY!

Goku: great dinners ready let's go and eat.

When Jordan looks on the table he was shocked to see how much food had been made.

Jordan: wow you cook alot of food Chi Chi.

Chi Chi: I wonder why I have a pig for a husband.

Chi Chi Gives Goku a look

Then Goku looked a bit hurt and said.

Goku: Chi Chi how could you say that I don't eat THAT much.

Hour Later

Jordan Was Shocked on how Goku ate he never saw anything eat so much in his life.

Jordan: Aren't you full yet Goku?

Has Goku Looked up he said?

Goku: Nope (Then continued to eat)

Jordan: Well I'm tired I'm going to bed now.

Goku: ok but be ready for torrorrow

Jordan: Why?

Goku: Because were going to train you for the World Tournament.

Jordan: Oh uh ok.

The Next Morning

Has Jordan walks down the hallway then suddenly Goku walk right in front of Jordan which made him jump back.

Jordan: you scared me to death.

Goku: Really? Then why are you still alive?

Jordan: YOU IDIOT I don't mean you killed me you JUST scared me really bad.

Goku: Oh well Sorry anyways you're up early.

Jordan: Couldn't sleep anymore

Goku: Ok well let's get an early start on the Training before the Boy arrives.

Goku and Jordan Walk outside and walk a bit and Stop.

Goku: ok here is Good now what can you do in a fight?

Jordan: Uh I dunno try and hurt the other person that I am fighting?

Goku: hmm ok let's see what you can do. (Goes into a Fighting Stand)

Jordan does the same.

Just When the Fight was about to begin Gohan and Goten Showed up.

Gohan: Hey Dad what you doing?

Goku: oh having a Sparring match With Jordan here.

Gohan: Oh so this is the New Guy mom told us about she said you were training someone up here.

Goku: hey Gohan this is Jordan he is going to enter the World Tournament how about you and Goten Spar and me and Jordan Spar?

Gohan/Goten: Ok

Both Go into a Fighting Stand Then Gohan flies at Goten and there Fight began.

Goku: Well I guess we should begin now.

Jordan suddenly attacked Goku. Jordan began to throw punches at Goku but was able to Block all of the Attacks then Kicks him away and then Cups his hands together and yells.

Goku: Ka

Has Jordan Was getting up he then he saw Blue Light then got up and stuck his hands out and started to say.

Jordan: Flare

Goku: Me Ha ME

Jordan: Gun

Then Goku finished his Blast

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jordan: BLAST

As the two Blasts hit Jordan's Red beam was pushing Goku's Blue Beam away but then Goku added more power to his beam which then Over Took his beam and blasted Jordan Away.

Suddenly And the back were Goku had sent Jordan He Sensed that Jordan's power level Rose really high and then saw a Yellow aura coming towards him then Heard.

Jordan: FIRE WAVE

Then Goku saw a huge Blast come towards him but using his Instant Transmission he was able to Warp behind Jordan and Kick him to the ground. As Jordan got up Goku took a look at Jordan and seen that his Hair was now Standing and it had turned to gold and his eyes were now Green.

Has Goku Look amaze he said.

Goku: Jordan you're a Saiyan!? Wait a Super Saiyan!!!!

Jordan: Yeah pretty cool huh my Parents were not on Planet Vegeta when it blew up after that. They were very young at the time but soon later they mated and then I was born. They became peaceful until they were killed bye some monster I don't know what the monster was I was too young.

Goku: Well I am sorry to hear that but now I can even out the playing field here. (Instantly turns into a Super Saiyan)

Jordan: good this should be fun

Goku: now Lets really kick it up.

Goku suddenly charged at Jordan and began to throw punches at Jordan but evades his attacks and Kicks Goku in the Stomach and yell.

Jordan: FLARE GUN BLAST

But Goku used his Instant Transmission to Warp behind Jordan But Jordan was able to Elbow Goku the in the face then Spun around and tried to punch Goku in the face but Goku was able to block his Attack then Kicks him Away and quickly yells out

Goku: Kamehamehaaaaaaa

And the Blast hit Jordan and he went flying.

Gohan and Goten had stop fight to watch Goku's match.

Goku: So I guess that ends this Sparring match.

Goku Seemed a little disappointed but then heard.

In the Distance he heard someone screaming

Jordan: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Then Goku seen a few yellow Blasts coming toward him but hit them away easily. Then Jordan came flying out of the trees then Goku notice that Jordan had changed again now his Hair Was Straighter and electricity was sparking around him he had slightly bigger muscles Goku knew that Jordan had became a Super Saiyan 2.

Jordan: (sounding a bit cocky) you think you can get rid of me that easily?

Goku looking amaze then said.

Goku: Wow I never thought that you could go Super Saiyan but a Super Saiyan 2 this is amazing.

On the Side lines Gohan and Goten were talking

Goten: geez I wonder if he could be stronger then dad?

Gohan: No Father has been able to prove that no ones stronger then him but Jordan is Still Pretty Strong.

Goten: Well I guess your right

Then suddenly Goku powered down which stunned Jordan.

Goku: let's take a break and go get some breakfast.

Then Jordan powered down

Jordan: You mean I powered up just to power back down?

Goku: Yupp

Jordan: Well this sucks. Just when I was going to kick your ass

Goku looked confused

Goku: Why would you want to kick my ass what has my ass ever done to you?

Jordan looked with disbelieve what Goku had just said.

Jordan: Did I Fry your brain during our sparring match?

Goku: Why would you do that?

Jordan: Because you're stupid!

Goku: Why am I stupid?

Jordan: It's only an expression can you see now!?

Goku: (Still confused) No...

Goku: How come you can see the expression of my own ass and I can't?

Jordan slapped his hand to his head while thinking to himself

Jordan "How can he be so stupid"

Jordan: You're an idiot and I refuse to waste my breath talking to you.

Gohan: Hey you two lets go back or me and Goten will eat all the food.

Suddenly Goku had a panicked look on his face

Goku: Oh no lets get back Jordan

Then later they show up at the house

When they walked in Jordan seen Chi Chi at the table and another girl that he did not know.

Chi Chi: geez Goku what took you so long?

Goku: Training

Goku look down at the food and started to chow down at high speed then Goten and Gohan

followed.

The new girl looked up and asked

Girl: Who's this?

Chi Chi: its are newest guest Jordan and Jordan this is Gochi our youngest daughter

Gochi: Hi

Jordan: Hi

As Jordan looked at Gochi he first notice her Hair which was Long and it was down to her neck and it was Dark Black she was wearing a pink shirt and white pants and was better mannered then her father who was STILL pigging out on the food.

Goku: If you're a Saiyan why don't you eat has much as we do?

Jordan: I dunno I just never ate that much

Goku: Weird oh well

Goku goes back to eating

As Jordan ate he knew that more training was to come soon the Tournament will start who will win it!? He couldn't wait to enter.

* * *

Woot This LONG chapter is done All my chapter will be different lengths cause I write to certain points in the story then stop so hope you all enjoy this and 3 new characters will appear to help later and the Dark Saiyan we appear right after them but not in this next character but probably then next one after.

REVIEW


	3. Updates Soon

Sorry about this very long wait but I was deciding to end this story but now I am going to continue I've been very busy with school but I am done in a week I will have another chapter up I just got to get into my story groove thank you for being VERY patient And no The Character named Jordan is not myself. And I hope you enjoy my new chapters and if you have any Idea's please share. I do not have my friend he was the one would checked my spelling and help with idea▓s so I am doing everything myself now so yeah. All of my chapters will be a least 1000 words Minimum.

Well Thanks again for Reviewing USSj1SupaJay and DBZROCKS10. 


End file.
